


you'll be watching over us

by orangecrane



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jack Kelly is a good friend and brother, but is also kind of a dumbass who forgets that he can ask for help too, is that like my brand now?, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrane/pseuds/orangecrane
Summary: Being a newsie is an endless struggle, from rough beginnings to new problems rearing their heads around every corner. It's a good thing that they've all got a great older brother that they can rely on when things get tough, though. If only he listened to his own advice.Also known as: 5 times Jack is there for the younger boys and 1 time Jack has to let someone be there for him.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly & Albert DaSilva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	you'll be watching over us

**Author's Note:**

> My first multichapter fic! I'm excited! These are all kind of connected and should be in chronological order, and they all showcase Jack and one other newsies' relationship. The first chapter is Albert and covers what I currently hc as how Albie became a newsie. 
> 
> P.S. if you want me to tag something else just lemme know!

“He’s just a kid!”

“He’s just another mouth to feed,” Albert’s father scoffed. “I shoulda gotten rid of ‘im when he was a babe an' I had the chance!”

He was drunk. Again. Seems that was all he did nowadays. That means he didn’t mean it though, right? That he hadn’t wanted to get rid of Albert before he even had a chance to grow up and live his life?

Albert knew there was no good answer to that question. Either he was so drunk he was lying, or he was telling the truth. Albert also knew that listening to his dad and brothers fight never ended well. Always liked hearing his brothers defend him, though.

“What? You can’t seriously mean that!”

“‘F course I do, that boy is nothin’ but a burden, he's barely a part o’ this family and our lives would be better off with him gone,” his father slurred. Neither of his older brothers had anything to say to that.

_Oh._

Yeah. That makes sense. Of- of course, yeah that, that makes sense. Albert felt like his mind was short-circuiting. Okay, he can handle this, he’d suspected, he’d known this was a possibility. That his dad didn’t care for him, not like dads were supposed to. He’d- he’d hoped though. That was the problem, he’d let himself hope. He knew letting himself hope always ended with him getting hurt and he’d gone and done it anyways. He left quickly and quietly as he could, keeping his head down. He couldn't stay in that house, not after that. Couldn’t bear it if someone caught sight of the tears gathering in his eyes. Shoved his hands into his pockets, he wanted one of his rocks, needed something to ground himself, his whole body felt weak and he was beginning to shake. Barely managed to grab hold of his favorite rock with how clumsy he felt. 

It was through blurry eyes and desperation to be anywhere but _there_ that he stumbled into an alleyway, who knows how far from his house. Albert usually found places like this when he was upset, he liked the relatively enclosed space and quiet when compared to the street.

Once Albert made his way far enough into the alley that he thought he wouldn’t be bothered he slammed his back against the wall. Ow. That might have been a mistake. Albert didn’t care. He could feel the chill of the wall and the scratch of the bricks through his thin shirt as he sunk to the ground. Squeezed the rock in his fist repeatedly. Pulled his cap down as much as he could. Right then and there Albert didn’t want to see or be seen. Even in the shade everything was too bright. His head was pounding and he desperately wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole.

Logically, Albert- he knew that things were bound to go wrong sooner or later, they always did. It’s like the world had decided that he could only have a limited amount of good things in his life and once he got greedy, exceeded that limit, well. Things tend to go belly-up quicker than one might expect. And, despite what some people seemed to think, Albert was smart and he knew when he wasn’t wanted, at least, most of the time he did. And if he wasn’t wanted by the people he cared about the most then he wasn’t going to be the one to force them to make him leave. He’d find a way to be more useful, less clingy, to not be a burden to them, anything to not be abandoned completely.

What sends him over the edge is the realization that if he couldn’t be better, couldn't care for himself, they’d leave him entirely. Right between his ribs was where the pain started, a kind of warm, mild hurt that radiated throughout his chest. Spread down his arms, seemingly tracing his veins. Made his wrists ache. Finally stopped squeezing his rock like his life depended on it and just let it rest in his loose fist. It hurt too much to keep exerting his aching muscles. Albert threw his head back against the wall, he had no idea why he did it, hadn’t even thought before moving. But now the tears were free flowing and his headache was worsening. He was sobbing, gasping for breath and nearly hyperventilating. He didn’t want to be alone.

He knew he had to get his breathing under control, his throat was tightening up and he was starting to get dizzy. What was that breathing exercise that his brother had taught him? Oh yeah, in for one, two, three- Fuck. Now he felt even worse. Okay try again, Albert Dasilva does not give up after one try. Breathe in for one, two, three, four, fi- and he lost control. Again. Fuck, why was this so hard? Albert had no idea how long he sat there, curled up in the alley crying and desperately trying to get his breathing under control. All he knew was that by the time the tears had stopped flowing it was finally getting dark out and he was exhausted, too exhausted to even really consider trying to find his way back home.

\---

It was the sniffling coming from the alleyway that tipped Jack off. There shouldn’t have been anyone outside. Anyone with more sense than a ten-year old boy was in their home, hiding from the cold and the storm that was bound to break any minute now. He’d gotten caught up at Miss Medda’s theater, lost track of time after selling and before he knew it the sun was rapidly setting and his window of opportunity to get home without getting soaked was shrinking quickly.

He’s not quite sure how he heard it over the pounding of his feet as he raced to the lodging house. He’s glad he did, though. When he turns into the alley, he doesn’t see anything his first look through. He’d almost convinced himself that he’d imagined it when he spotted it. A boy, no older than he was, curled into a ball and shaking. His clothes were dirty and too small for his figure. If it hadn’t been for his shock of red hair Jack may not have seen him at all, he blended in so well. The boy froze when he noticed Jack. Curled in on himself just a little tighter.

“Hey kid… what’re you doin’ out here?” Jack asked, tentatively. He cautiously moved a few steps closer, didn’t want to spook the boy. He was worried, what if the kid was hurt? What would Jack do then? If only Tins were here, the Manhattan leader always knew what to do in situations like this.

Another sniffle. And then, “Go ‘way.”

“Are ya sure? That doesn’t sound like such a good idea to me,” Jack kept his voice gentle. He stopped about two paces from where the boy sat and crouched down.

“It looks like it’s gonna rain any minute now,” Jack continued when he received no response, “you don’t wanna be caught in that now, do ya?”

No response. At least now that Jack was closer he could get a better look, and he didn’t appear to be injured.

“Hey uhh… if you don’t got a place to go you can come with me,” Jack offered, desperate to get back but not willing to leave another kid behind, he hoped Tins wouldn’t mind, “I’m a newsie an’ we all stay in a lodging house, it’s just a block or two away from here and I- I could probably spot you a night.”

That's what finally got his attention. The boy peeked up to look at Jack, gaze heavy with skepticism. “Why would you do that?”

Now that was a question Jack could answer. It was the same one he asked the first time another newsie offered to help him. They were brothers. Even if this kid wasn’t a newsie, he still needed someone to look out for him, and certainly no one else was going to do it. “Cause us street kids gotta stick together, now c’mon, if you’re comin’ you better get movin’ before the rain hits. An’ my name's Jack, by the way.”

Jack offered his hand to the younger boy.

He took a moment before mumbling, “‘M Albert,” and carefully taking Jack’s hand.

Jack pulled him to his feet with a grin, “Well it’s nice to meetcha Albert! But we best get going now.” He could feel the first few drops of rain hit him. Looks like getting back home dry wasn’t gonna happen.

He started towards the lodging house, pausing at the entrance to the alley to wait for Albert. The kid was slow, struggling to walk on shaky legs and not quite having his breathing under control yet. At this rate it’d take forever to walk, it’d be faster to just carry him. Well, that’s an idea. “Hey Albert, it’ll be a lot faster if I just piggy-back you there, you’re still shakin’ pretty bad and it’s only gonna get worse.”

It wasn’t a question but Albert nodded anyways, slowly clambering on to Jack’s back and winding his arms around his neck. Albert almost immediately let his head fall forward to rest on his shoulder. Which was… a little concerning, but not surprising given the state Jack found him in. So after a quick little readjustment, they were on their way.

It didn’t take too long for them to arrive at the lodging house, but it was enough time for them to end up partially soaked and Albert to fall asleep. Poor kid must’ve been exhausted if both the bumpy ride and the rain didn't keep him up. Jack lays him on a couch in the common room and tugs off his boots, placing them on the ground next to him.

“Whose this?” And this was the part Jack was dreading. Tins was a great leader and would probably take it well, but old habits die hard.

“This is Albert, I found him on my way back and promised I’d spot him for the night,” Jack said a bit defensively. It wasn’t strictly true, he’d never actually promised that, but if Tins decided they didn’t want another kid around then it might secure him the night.

Tins scrutinized the sleeping boy, then looked carefully at Jack, “Well let’s get him to a proper bed then, and don’t worry, I’ll pay for him tonight.”

“Wait- you ain’t gotta do that.”

“He clearly needs a space to stay and I ain’t gonna let a little kid cover for him when I am perfectly capable of doing so.”

“I’m not a little!”

“Barely, you’re only ten. Now are you gonna help me move him or what?”

\---

When Albert awoke it was to a loud bell and lot’s movement. Well, that and the blonde boy about his age sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him intently. Hold on, what? “What the hell? Where am I? Who are you?”

“You’se at the Duane Street Lodging House and I’m Racetrack!” The blonde, Racetrack said with a great deal of self-importance while pointing at himself. Then he narrowed his eyes, “The question is: Who are you and what are you doing in my bottom bunk?”

“I-”

“Take it easy, Racer,” a familiar voice cut through the background noise, “his name’s Albert and he needed a place to stay for the night.” The speaker popped into view, a familiar face that had everything that happened yesterday come rushing back to him. He must have looked very distraught because Racetrack looked almost scared and Jack immediately came closer.

“Woah kid, there’s no need to freak out, you’re good here.”

“‘M not freaking out, and don’t call me kid when you’re just a kid yourself!” Albert shot back. That first part was definitely a lie, he can’t just go back home, not after yesterday, and he had no clue what he was going to do.

“Hey! Is the red-head sellin’ today or leavin, Jack?” Someone yelled from across the bunk room. Jack raised an eyebrow in question. Well, that was an option he hadn’t considered. If he got a job he could earn his keep, he wouldn’t be a burden on his family anymore. But there was a glaring flaw in that plan.

“I don’t know how to be a newsie,” Albert said instead of answering, avoiding looking at his rescuer.

“Well then Albert, I’ll show ya the ropes.” Jack gave him a big grin that made Albert feel like he made the right decision. Albert shyly watched the older boy, he’s glad that brought him here, and he seemed nice enough. And maybe, Albert thought, learning to hawk papes won’t be so scary if Jack was there too. “He’s sellin’, Tins!” Jack shouted back.

“I wanna come too! I wanna get to know the new kid!” Racetrack declared, loudly.

Jack glanced at Albert, who nods, “Alright Race, you can come too, but both of you gotta get ready, and quick.”

“Okay Jack! Albert, this way, let’s get you some clothes.” Race pulled Albert toward the closet where the newsies' extra supplies were kept.

“You always like this, Racetrack?”

“Yep!” Racetrack says with a grin, “An’ you can call me Race, since we’s gonna be friends.”

“Okay, Race.” Albert let a small smile grace his lips, maybe this was a good thing. A new beginning.


End file.
